Creepypasta: SlenderMan's Pure Blood
by CreepyKawaiiBunny
Summary: 2067 is the year that humans no longer fear the dark, nor believe in that they can not see. Tundar Sorastar,was born in this year, as the blood from human woman, and a unknown father. With Zalgo wanting her for his own, and dealing with the creature that lives within her she calls Ribbons, she seeks answers, and the one they call the SlenderMan.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

_Either you believe my story, or the next one you read. You mostly came cross this story looking for a horror story, and a good bed time fright to help you have happy little nightmares in your bed did you not. Well, either way you are now stuck reading this boring story, that is about to be told to you, then again it might be my last chance. This might be the last time I ever get to tell the truth, or help them be remembered. All for that one, all because within time I learned that anything, no matter what fucked up creature it may be, or was once human. They feel like we do..no let me restate that, we feel like you feel, we might bleed different color blood, but we still bleed. You sick humans...however, who am I to say that I am like them, or even like you. In order for you to understand I have to take you back to when I was never suppose to be born..._

_The year was 2067, now mostly everything ran by pure thinking, wanting something to drink, all you had to do was think of it, and out would come a glass, and if water is what you wanted. Before you could blink there was the fresh water you had just thought of getting, pretty neat right. That was how the high life lived their happily go lucky lives, they spent days without worry, and let their over the top pricey homes over look the old buildings, that us poor fork, or second mistakes as they properly called us lived in. Being known as a second mistake was not the kind of life you, wanted to be born into. Believe me when I say hell would be a better place then this. My mom well she was a alright mom, she made sure I always had what I needed, and kept me in check when I got out of line as she called it. My first early memories of her and I being just the two of us, was nice and love ling memories I still love to think back on. The days were always endless for her and I, we would go swimming, to the park, and every Sunday go for ice cream, that was until the day my mom met him, that fucking basted if I knew then what I know now. I would have just killed him on the spot, and would have been able to do without, the higher ups getting pissed off since I would have just then found out. Mom was happy with him,and he treated me well, even as if I was his own child. Which in some ways he never did mistreat me, in fact I was his perfect angel he told people. Things slowly started to change for us all, mom got ill of a cancer something you think would be easy to cure with a wave of a hand, however, in mom's case was it was some type of cancer that was unknown, as if it came out of no where. For days my mom's husband spared no waste in making sure mother had the best doctors and best care in the world, it was not enough she died three months before I turned 14 years old, her husband my step-father acted like he gave a damn, he made my mother's death into something he could gain. Here he was the widow to now his dead wife, and now was going to raise her daughter as his own. Should be a happy ending, so fucking wrong so very fucking wrong. That is when the Gates of hell opened wide for me, my step father, kept me close extra close to wear when I got older I had no friends, and little to zero content with the outside world, like I wanted to go out into that high rich, lying world. A year to the date of my mother's death, I found myself walking down the halls of my home, passing my step-father's room. I could over hear him talking, and someone else, sounded like a man. Peeking inside the door crack to my step-father room, I saw him talking, and a man the same height as him talk as well._

_"What do you plan on doing with her, once they have waken in her? Are you 100% sure, that she is in fact a pure one?" The man asked my step father, my step father only smirked at the man, and then leaned back into his desk chair. " Of course, she is a pure one, her own mother told me that, she is different. When that little girl in the other room gets pissed, that is when wonderful things happen." My father spoke, as I hold my hands over my mouth, since the little one he was talking about was me. I knew I was different, but mother always kept it a secret it was our secret, about the silver looking string that could shoot from my back when i became sad, or felt scared, or even mad. Listening more, the other man sat down too, and sighed heavily._

_"Born of a human woman, and one of them as the father, so means The Observer did not get everything written down in that book of his." Said the male to my father who was now standing in front of a mirror. "That little four eyed freak, and the rest of his so called help, was easy to find once HE was out of the way. Then again hard to be strong, when people less fear you, or even remember you right. Who would have thought it was fear that kept them going, and once no one believe in you, makes you weak." My father said, as the man who was in his room, laughed and then looked my dad over. "You just got lucky, when you found that woman, and her young one." Said the man. My father turned to him, and that is when I saw it, My step dad had red eyes, and his skin started to turn black before my eyes, then I saw one eye after another open up wide on his body. Backing a way in horror, I bite my lip in order to keep from letting out a noise._

_"So what are your plans for the little brat, since her mother is dead, and well Boss your color is fading." He spoke, and that thing who I called dad, looked back at himself, and hissed deeply. "Fuck! I thought I had enough of that human's heart to last until the brat became of age. As for the brat make her mine, what else. No one knows what she is, and no one even knows she is like me. To think the only two like our kind left..such a sad fate if you think about it, but now if my seed can rest within her when the time is right. No longer have to worry about humans going crazy, or HE finding them, and taking them in, teaching them. He lost his touch, oh well to bad no one remembers him, and their greed, and lust makes me feel alive. Fear he lived by, but when you live on some of the deadly sins, it makes living in this human world so much more enjoyable. Once 18 years of age hit, that pure blood and her blood will be mine. Then SlenderMan and his proxies along with his friends will not stop me." He spoke, as I blinked, and froze at the sight before my eyes. Quickly, and quietly moving away from the door, I get to my feet, and make a break for it back into my room. _

_"My mother...and me...pure...bloods...SlenderMan...who is this SlenderMan...why...proxies...friends..."I found myself repeating those same words, as if I have always known them, or maybe somewhere in my life I had once heard those words, that name before. Tears fell from my eyes that night, it had been the first time I cried in over a year since my mother's death, that is when the only thing in the world that bought me comforter, it was no stuff bear, or a little gift from my mother, it was a gift from my real father so my mother would tell me. Silver like threads that glew shot from my back, and each corner of the room, they attached to something, and then lifting me off my feet, they started to rock me, and they even hummed softly just for me. Yes, my other self as I called it they came from my back, and my eyes start to feel heavy as the rocking and the soft, yet creepy rhythm started to put me to sleep. The melody was always haunting, but to me it was like someone was holding me close, and was keeping me safe._

_"m body dark and my eyes hunger of gold. in my eyes no one is alone..." I always feel asleep at the end of the song, that my strings seem to play for me. Another thing that my other half as I called it seemed to do, is know when I am in trouble, since that night I knew I would be. As I laid dead asleep within the middle of the nest my strings had made, they started to unattached themselves from the walls, and become harden they formed into what was like to large ribbon ends, but they were hard, and moved on their own, Making a barrier they slowly slipped me out of the window, and down the right side of the house. Knowing that this home was no longer safe for me, they carried me away into the dark cold night._

_I was 15 then, and now I'm happy to say I have lived so far to see the age of 19 years old. My so called ribbons as I call them now, or my girls depending on my mood. We..I mean I never stay in one place for long, anytime danger is near they just simply pick me up, and carry me away to some place they think is safe for me, until the next danger. To be honest, I'm sick of moving and have learned to control them some. Just not when they get angry, then something inside me like this pure, dark feeling takes over, and bad things happen. Like six months ago, I had gotten use to traveling alone, and letting my ribbons take care of endless means, until my step father was able to find where I had been hiding, and it was not really the best day for me to begin with. I had been staying inside this crypt during the day, I figured the less I showed my face the better I would be to travel at night, when I cam out of the crypt I saw two black cars, and four men step out. I sighed heavily knewing this would end either in two ways, I would get badly hurt, and be taken away by the ribbons, or the ribbons would do their favorite thing in this world which was blood and killing those who sought me harm._

_"Tundra, you need to come home your father is worried about you."Spoke one of them to me, I just sightly turn my gaze to him, and then smirk a little. "Oh daddy is worried for me, tell him I am fine, and thanks for checking up on me."I stated, and went to go on my way, until one stood in front of me. "I forgot, the demon ass speed some of you fuckers have." I spoke ,and looked around to see the other three circle around me. "This is why I always hated to to be the center of attention." I spoke mostly to myself, since I knew they truly did not give a damn. Feeling that burn once again, like my back was slowly going to rip open, that is when the strings started to slowly come out one by one. Feeling them travel down my back, then over my bottom, slowly making their way to the cold ground. My eyes became silver, as one of the men noticed it. "Her eyes have turned now!" He shouted. The other three stepped back knowing that my strings could be anywhere at this point._

_"You can run, and leave now, Please I beg of you four, just get lost." I shouted trying to plead with my body no more fighting, but they would not listen in it's mind these four bad a mistake on treating me this way. The first man started to shoot at me, only for my strings to shot from the ground and make a barrier to block the gun fire instead of them changing into the two ribbons I knew they stayed the 1,000 pieces like they did when it came to it. The same man found himself, in a lot of pain, when it felt like something was inside of him, my strings had made their way up into his legs crushing, and going into his own blood veins to stop the flow of blood, which if you have ever seen with your own eyes, it is pain pure pain to have something so small go into, and just climb up to the point of what they want. Next thing they knew, blood came from the man's ears, and nose along with his mouth and eyes. As the strings made their through out every exit in his body they could, once they had him fully in twinned they tighten the pressure on him, then the man was cut into small piece that fell one by one, until my strings had cute all the way through. The only other human there was throwing up, from what he seen. Which made it clear to me the other men were the demons, and these two were humans. The human took off, and starts to run for his life, but he did not make it, for the strings once again at attached themselves to him,and did the same trick, as they did once before. Until nothing but small like cube pieces of the man was left, turning my head to the two male demons, I knew my step dad sent, they both just looked at me with no fear. The 1,000 strings that where from my back bundle into now two pieces that was now made up of 500 strings within each, then again forming into the ribbon likeness it gave off, it glew sliver with the blood from the two dead human's on them. I looked to my left, then slowly to my right, as I felt each string drink up the blood that was on them, it felt so good, I could not deny that one even if I wanted too. A sick pleasure came on my face, and my sliver glowing eyes, dart to the men, the voice that only I could hear spoke threw me, as the ribbons at taken over once more._

_"So boys, Zaglo wants me does he? Tell him to go fuck himself, and that these two human males he most likely sent to be a feed for me, will not win over Tundra's heart. May I remember you that is she pure. Now, we can do this the easy way, which means me letting you walk out of here." I spoke, and walked over to one of the dead bodies the ribbons at killed, picking up a cube piece of human, I open up my hand and smile a wick grin, before I pop it into my mouth. Swallow without thinking. One of the demons eye's widen and swallowed very hard. "Just making it clear that I am talking through Tundra's body here You know that thing she calls Ribbons, that is me. Oh yes, the hard way is you both die here, well one of you, the other one shall be the messenger boy. So how shall it be?" I asked, giving them a sweet, yet sicking smile. The demon who seemed to be a afraid of me not realizing a human girl he was sent after would do that, that is when he went running as well. I was about to send one of my ribbons on him, when I felt something silver to my head. Looking straight in front of me, was a tall demon male looking human, with dark black hair, and dark green eyes, tilting my head as my silver eyes gazed into his, he smirked._

_"I would not be grinning for long, your eyes are the same as that man who talked to Zaglo five years ago, yes it made Tundra scared, always wanted to make you pay for that night. In fact, it is you, so Zalgo sends his own right hand man to come and take me home. How sweet daddy he missing his baby. "I stated as the ribbon from the right side, went to go latch unto, but he jumps out of the way, landing on his feet only a few feet away. "Should have looked both ways." I spoke. "What."He said, and looked to see the left ribbon break up into 500 threads again, and each one going into his body, and causing him to be slammed into a large tombstone. "Oh look, you made me break a tombstone, Tundar will be sad, and so will the family of this poor human." I said laughing at my words. _

_"You sick bitch!" He spoke._

_"Oh hush enough out of your worthless mouth." I spoke, with moving my hand a few threads went around his mouth, as I sat on a tombstone, and just looked at him. I crossed my legs, and thought._

_"Please...no more.."_

_"Tundra...dear relax I will never let anyone hurt you. I will always be with you."_

_"Please,...not his fault that this is happening he was following orders, no more blood please."_

_"Tundra, enough rest, you doing this makes me loss control let your Ribbons handle it my dear, your pure and sweet, let your ribbons do this for you."_

_"Don't kill him...please...spare him, and I will let you kill again soon I promise."_

_The male demon looked at me, seeing I was talking to myself, but in two different voices. "So the ribbons and her are connect. One the killer and the other is the pure human blood within it." The demon thought, feeling blood come from his mouth. "Yeah! wake up asshole. She wants your life spared, which I shall do for her sake, but I never did promise I was not done playing with you yet. I know just how to fix this will problem her and i both have." I spoke, as the threads with through the demon's left eye socket causing it to fall out, and rips it clear off. The demon yelled bloody murder, which caused a smirk to come to my dark lips. "I think a mark to let everyone know that you were not able to get me after all."I whispered into his left ear, and then my silver threads slowly went along the whole side of his left face, and tighten to the point to were blood was coming from it. "STOP THIS IS ENOUGH."I shouted loudly, when I did the threads loosed on him, and I rose my hands to my head, falling to my knees._

_"No more..Ribbons"_

_"Tundra..."_

_"Ribbons..I said no more!"_

_Righting with myself, I felt Ribbons slowly start to give me back control, my dark skin, turned back to it's natural tan color, my glowing silver eyes left to show the purple they were. My hair went back to being blond with black ends. Slowly, getting up with my body shaking, the ribbons just flew with then calm wind now. I looked over to see the male that had been at the end of my ribbons. Walking over to him, his eye was gone, and the left side of his face now at the imprint of a half a web for to scar his face. " I'm sorry, my step father caused you to come out here, and I'm sorry that my ribbons did this to you."I say looking at down at him._

_"Your alive still, I can't give back what my ribbons took, but I can heal." I spoke to him, as I placed my hands on the wounds where the threads at enter him. One by one the small holes in his body closed up, and the marking on his face stopped bleeding. I slowly get up, and go to where my stuff had been dropped due to the fighting that just had token place. I place my bag over my right shoulder, as my silver threads slowly slide back into my back. Once down, I looked to the male demon. "Best go while you can. Next time, I might not be able to hold her back." I told him, and start to walk off, to just leave him laying there knowing full well my step father would kill him. The male got to his knees, and held his left arm with his right, blinking with his one good eye. He did not speak, or move at first. His left eye was nothing more now then a deep black hole in his face, and the marks were left as a remind to those who sought to collect me or hunt me down. The male got up with what strength he had left, and slowing started to limb his way following me, I stop in my tracks, and looked back at him, my purple eyes locked with his blue. "All I can do is follow now.."He spoke in a weak voice. I turned my head back to the direction I was headed in, and then spoke to him. "Come on, then." I told him, and started to walk again, he slowly started to keep up with me. Since those six months have passed I have not been alone. Phantom has been by my side since my ribbons did what they wished to do to him. Now wearing a half a mask to cover up his left side of his face. Only the right side of his face can be seen, even then at times, he still remains in my shadows, once again I don't feel like I'm the only creature like this now, Phantom takes that feeling away, but at times I catch him, or myself staring into the distances, I know he can feel it too, something is not right anymore like it was, Zalgo is getting stronger. Only a matter of time, until we can no longer fight, we need help. Phantom said through his connections working for Zaglo for awhile, he heard a rumor that there is someone called The Observer who may know a thing or two, since he seems to always be watching everyone without them knowing. He also told me that word had it once that this Observer was friends or worked with a creature that had things that came from his back as well, Phantom said he could not remember that name of the creature, but the creature had three other brothers and was too born of flash and blood too. So, now Phantom and I find ourselves on the word chasing down a old tale, that may or may not be real. Just what can you expect for two none humans looking for others like them._


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes

(( Recap: Tundra just told the tell of her past, and is now on the road with her only friend Phantom after Ribbons did what she did to him.))

Being on the road like this was not so bad, since I did have someone to travel with and keep me company, at times through it was just a one sided talk. Phantom only spoke when he thought he should, and other times was the quiet, yet scary as shit type. Reading a small black book, Phantom had given me, that once belonged to THE Observer. "So he was pretty well known for his intake, on every creature there was in this realm and the third wall realm." I spoke to him, with Phantom reading the paper, as if he was not really paying attention to my words. "Yes, he was, reason why Zalgo wanted him on his side, but in the end like most things he chose Slender Man over Zalgo. Guess Slender Man had a better deal for him, or some shit like that." Phantom spoke to me, not remove ring his one good eye from the paper. His mask he had off, since we were in private car, due to the fact, the person who was in this car was no stuffed in a suitcase up above us, thanks to Phantom.

"So small towns, and villages don't really here anymore. Everything is big cities and fastway highways. No, way we can find them now." I stated, as I closed the book knowing in a forest was a rare sight these days. With a loud sigh, Phantom closed his paper, and darted his eyes to me. "Have I taught you nothing this past six months being with you, Slender Man you can not just look for, or hope you spot him. He either finds you when you prove yourself worthy, or hunts you down, and makes you go crazy until they find no trace for you." Phantom said, with me looking at him, I swallow hard gently holding my knees to my chest.

"I..umm..."I could not finish. "You scared shitless now. Good, that will keep your ass on your toes, but don't worry..."He said.

"Wait..what do you mean don't worry..." I asked.

"Your the Pure Blood, Zalgo is your step-father by marriage, and now wants you as his wife to be. So either way your important creature to both realms, and to top it off the next heir to Zalgo's throne, even by marriage Zalgo took that chance with you, and now it can not be taken back no matter what is said or done. If Zalgo is ever killed, which would be heard as hell to kill the Lord of the underworld, or if he got to old to keep his title it would fall to you." Phantom said, as I blinked and knew it was true, since the way Zalgo had bought me up to be, after my mother's death meant he was indeed weary of the kind of choice he made.

"Since Slender Man hates Zalgo, and Zalgo hates Slender Man, take the hint sweetheart, either way you are gold to the two most powerful creatures known to man kid." Phantom stated, as I looked out the window, wishing to God now that I had never asked him what I asked him. Phantom looked my way once again, and knew what he said got to me, he sat next to me, and pulled me close. "I won't let either use you. Even if it means my last breath. Come on, we got to get off this thing." Phantom said, feeling the train stop, once we were walking out of the car, the suitcase with the human body now inside it, Phantom throw out the window, and watched it roll down the hill. He looked to me, as I shook my head. "Either that or carrying him with us. I rather just watch the ass hit rock buttom on the river below." He spoke, and carried our bags off the train. Once off, Phantom put his hat on, and started to walk with me slowly behind him. We had came to some small town that was in the book, I guess you can say we were demand to find a place were Zalgo could not find us. To be honest, I was starting to think a place like that, was no longer nonexistence at all.

"Beauitful, up here stay in my eye sight. This town might be small, but does not mean you won't get lost." Phantom said, as I quickly pick up my speed, and stay by his side. Phantom looked over at me, and then smiled placing his hat on me. Walking on the sidewalk, we started to walk in the direction of a wood path, which was some ways from the small town." Phantom, what are we doing, I thought the plan was to stay in towns, and try to blend in." I ask him, as he just smirked. "Don't worry so much beautiful. Besides leaving outside of the town, and away from humans is a good thing. Since we have no way to know if there is more like us, the further we are from those humans, the safer you are, and the less I have to work to keep your protect. So work with me on this one for now. It's January and its only going to get colder, you might be half monster, but the rest of you is human so means you might freeze to death." Phantom stated, as we kept walking down the path. After, about 25 minutes of walking, Phantom's blue eye met a small cabin by a river side, in a big opening. "Perfect it is here." Phantom said, as we talked up to it. Placing the bags down, he raised his hand up to feel on the upper left corner of the door frame, then a small came on his face, as he held now a silver key. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside.

"Need some light in here." Phantom spoke, then held out his right hand, as a small red and black flame came from it. Blowing on it, he caused the flame to hit the fireplace, and light every candle his flame could find, before it turned to him, and drew it into his mouth swallowing it. PIcking up the bags, he let me in first, and I look around. Sitting on a old couch, next to the fire place. "Go take bath, there is running water in this place, when you come out, things will be set up and food will be done." Phantom said, going into the kitchen and looking through the cabints. "Okay, thank you Phantom, for finding this place." I said rushing up the stairs, and looking into each room, then I finally found the bathroom. For the 2072 now, this cabin was truly a sight for old eyes. It made me think this is what my grandmother's family did back in the days, what it looked like. Stripping down, to only my panties and bra, I turn to my right to see a mirror that was dirty. cleaning it off with my arm. I looked into it, it had been awhile since I looked into a mirror long and hard. The scars, the changing that had happen to my face, made it clear I was no longer a little girl, but now it felt like I was looking back at my own mother at times.

"Oh momma, I wish you were still here. I'm just barely 19 momma, and I already made maybe the only real friend I have in this whole world. Now, I'm off down chasing a place that your husband never heard of, and also chasing down a creature known as the Slender Man. Who the hell am I kidding. There is no SlenderMan anymore...no slender brothers, no Jeff The Killer, Jane The Killer, Sally, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Hoodie, Masky, Ticci- Toby. Not even this man called the Obsevser. WHAT DO PHANTOM AND I HAVE TO DO IN ORDER TO GET SOME FUCKING ANWSERS!" I shouted, as I saw some of my blonde hair turn to a silver looking color, then ribbons came from my back again, it held me tightly like it did when I felt like my world was gone.

"No, more. In the bath."

"Ribbons?"I asked, looking into the mirror. Then it shown my own reflection turn to black skin, and silver glowing eyes.

"Who did you think?Now in the bath so you can relax. Been a busy day." Ribbons said, as I listened, and got into the warm water filled tub. Filling like the world outside was gone, as the threads came apart a little at a time, to soak in the water as well.

Downstairs, Phantom had food on the stove, then looked up at the stairway to where I had gone up. Opening up a laptop he had stolen from one of his last hunt. He started to go on different sites that, had replaced YOUTUBE over the many years after while. LAst time youtube was used was back in 2020, and now it was 2072 yea, a big jump since them. Looking for any old time videos on the Obsever and the shit he pulled. He found some old videos of the TwelveTribe stuff and but no need leads since then. Not really caring about the bullshit on the other videos, he sighed heavily, and thought for a moment. Looking at one of the old videos now posted on a website called "Old Creepy Reuben Tales of the Net." Phantom wondered if he could hit a nerve on someone, or something that always watched. He quickly took a drink of the red wine, he had on the table in front of him, licking his lips, that same famous smirk of his came across his lips showing off his pure white fangs. Coming down to the comment section under the video.

"If you are watching like you say you are Mr. Observer then hear me out, are you still watching us, still in control, still watching everything we do. No one thinks are you are real anymore, they say you are a fake, and pure made up youtube fanfiction. If you were still watching, then I do have something you want, something that was taken from you a second time. Your little black book, your know that one, the one..well we both know his name of who took it from you. If you are still watching prove it!"

That was the comment Phantom felt on the section, and then turned it off, hearing me come down, he winked a little. "Feel better?" He asked getting up to go into the Kitchen."Yes, I feel better, and I can tell do some more late night work ends." I spoke, now seating at the table only in my pj shorts, and black tank top. My hair was still damp, and my stomach was starting to growl. Phantom sat down, and then looked at me. I felt his eyes on me, as I turned to look back at him. "What's wrong?" I asked him before I ate. For a moment it did look like Phantom wanted to tell me something. Then just shook his head, that night we ate dinner quietly which was something I had gotten use to over the past six months like always.

"So how long?" I asked to break the quiet room.

"How long what?" He asked back, drinking the bottle of red wine.

"How long until we get up and move again?" I finally asked him, putting down the fork, and looking straight at him this time. He sighed heavily, putting the bottle down.

"I was thinking of making this one longer, more like calling this place home. You are getting to weak again, to travel and we need to get fresh supplies, and need money, so means I need to find work for a month or so. Maybe longer." Phantom stated, as I nodded to his answer. "Maybe, I can find some work this time too, that is if you and Ribbons let me." I said crossing my arms, Phantom and even my other self did not like the idea of me working, due to the fact they both knew that Zaglo and his men could be anyway, or worse something else we did not come cross yet.

I felt a big hand pet me on the top of my head softly, "Fuck Ribbons you are going to work, do you some good to earn abit yourself." Phantom spoke, as I looked up at him, and giggled happily." Thank you Phantoms." I said happily, as I went back to finish my dinner. Phantom walked out to the porch of the cabin and sighed heavily once more.

(Phantom's POV)

The taste of the red wine hit your lips, making take a longer drink then before. Taking your mask off, you sit in a chair outside laying the mask down. Looking at it with your one good eye, you just shake your head. All of this to you was becoming a useless trip, and waste of time. You look back at the house to the window, to see Tundra siting down reading by now in that book like she always did. To be honest, you were hoping she would have lost care for it by now. Almost six months ago, you never thought you would be traveling with his step-daughter. Just after she made her mark into your face more or less, what choice was given to you, but to follow. You go back to Zaglo and die, or stay with Tundra and live. However, your thoughts and feelings changed once on the road with her. You found yourself looking after her, because you wanted too, found yourself keeping her safe, and those who would harm her at the end of your guns you carried. You knew no matter what, you would follow Tundra to hell and back. Maybe, it was the fact she was the princess of the underworld by marriage laws she was, and when Zaglo stepped down, or was overthrown Tundra would take his place, or maybe the fact she was the pure one of the old tales of not both realms, but all three. Heaven, Second Realm, and the Underworld.

The same thought crossed your mind for the other creatures who lived in this realm with the humans, what if Slender Man, and his brothers along with all the other creatures he took in, just stepped down, and left. Not much for them hear, since fear is what kept them going, but fear is what kept humans in check, and helped balance out everything. Just like not being scared at times balanced shit out, but now since hardly any human feared anymore, and mostly sinned made it easy for Zaglo and his demons to take over step by step. Like when people thought Slender and his brothers would have come, Zaglo made it clear that Slender was gone, since the humans had nothing to fear, alot of ceatures like yourself did not want to believe it. It was true no Slender Man sightings, no women claiming to be sucked into having sex with a faceless creature, no tall slim man making corrections to the fashion world, and no sighting of a happy, tall, slim man at children's birthday parties, or the rotten ones going missing.

As if they never were real to begin with, thinking on this thought you heard someone behind you, to feel a pair of arms place themselves around your right arm. "Hey beautiful." You spoke, as Tundra looked out into the woods.

(Back To Normal POV)

One of the ribbons came out of her back, and grabs the bottle from Phantom's hand, as he blinks, and looks at her. "I would be careful." He spoke, as Tundra goes to take a sip, and then suddenly puts both her hands over her mouth, and runs to the side of the porch to get sick. "Bl..ood...its fucking blood." She said, throwing up again. Phantom just laughed at the sight. "No shit, beautiful really think I would drink red wine on a night like this. Now come on." Phantom said getting up, and helping Tundra to her feet. Wiping her mouth off, and pulling a rag from his pocket to wipe her face clean, he kissed her forehead. "there better?" He asked, as Tundra just nods to him. Shaking his head, he sat Tundra down, and got on his knees.

"We need to talk." He spoke to her.

"Of what?" She asked him.

"I'm starting to think, and I have for awhile, maybe Slender Man and everyone is gone Tundra, they might have left since no one fears them, or even gives a damn no more that they are here or not here. Maybe, its time we did the same thing. Make somewhere on this shitty realm home, and stay there. We could stay here, and just worry about Zaglo and his men finding us." Phantom stated to Tundra, who at this point was looking down, and like all the hope and faith she had left was now gone for her eyes. Hating himself for saying what he said to her, Phantom left like a big dick, but knew it needed to be said. Getting up Tundra, just pulled away from Phantom. "I need to go for a walk. I have a lot to think about now." She spoke, and started to walk off into the woods. Not caring she was only in her pjs and was barefoot. She just wanted to be alone to think. After some time walking in the woods barefoot, Tundra began to shiver and hug herself tightly. Slowly, the Ribbons came from her back, and stopped her as both looked like they were looking at her, they glew as Ribbons started to talk.

"You have no shoes on, and it looks like it might rain soon. You are out here, because you don't agree with what Phantom said. No reason to risk your well-being because you hate what his thought was, besides I do agree with him to a point." Said Ribbons, as Tundra just looked at it, shot a death glare at it, as Ribbons sighed.

"If you agree then why pop out?" Tundra asked, this time stopping at a old oak tree to sit under.

"Because, I worry for you, come on let's go into the tree tops, and I can make a bed from there. No need to be out here in the cold."It spoke, as it split itself into threads again, and shot itself to the nearest trees, and before Tundra could even make a fuss, she felt herself being felt from the ground, and being held tightly from some of the threads, the rest Ribbons was using to lift her young one into the tree tops were it was safer. Once high enough, the threads shot and attached them-self to near by trees making a bed like web high above the forest floor. Tundra looked her Ribbons, and the silver from them glew gently into the calm night.

"Comfortable?"Ribbons asked, as some threads warp around tundra's feet and upper legs.

"I am, and thank you." Tundra spoke, with Ribbons now only it's 1,000 threads form.

"Your welcome,and now rest Tomorrow you shall be home." It spoke, and started to rock the web softly. Hyming softly just for Tundra, Tundra's felt her eyes get heavy, and her body give into the rocking of the threads, and the hyming that started to flow throughout the forest. Phantom who was about to go in, could hear the hymning himself, and smiled to himself. "At least she is high up again, for now." He spoke to himself, and walked inside the cabin. The melody filling the forest, got the attention of a few other creatures as well, a skinny, bony creature that could stand on two legs, but walked on all fours could hear the melody, and it's hollow eyes darted from side to side, trying to pick up where this song was coming from. The hands of the creature had long sharp fingers, it's skin was tight around it's bones, it looked like it had not eaten in weeks or months for the matter. It's eyes started to glow, as it followed the melody of Tundra's ribbons. With Tundra high up in safety for now, the Ribbons kept the rocking up, and then stopped once it heard something. Ribbons listened to the night sounds, but only heard Tundra's low breathing, it started to gently rock her again, and hymn softly.

The creature came closer to the melody, only to stop in it's track once it saw the shadow outline of a huge web. Looking around it heard the melody, then shot up a look to see Ribbons rocking Tundra. The creature moved it's head back and forth with the rocking of the Ribbons, just then the Ribbons stopped, the creature stopped as well, letting out a sicking noise caused Tundra to wake up, but Ribbons held her down tightly.

"Do no move, nor look down." Ribbons said in a soft whisper. Tundra at this point, could feel a other appearance near her. Ribbons kept Tundra from moving at all cost. "What..is wrong." Tundra asked, as fear started to swallow her up. "We have company, when I say turn around do so slowly." Ribbons spoke, as it then told Tundra to move, and she did, what Tundra saw, made her almost scream, but Ribbons warps her mouth up with the threads of itself, and kept her quiet it.

"I said not a sound, whatever it is seems to move from sight and sound. It is looking right at us, but the thing is, has if it is confused." Ribbons spoke, as Tundra pulled away from the threads around her mouth, and looked down at the creature. 'Is that one of..the creatures...or one of Zalgo's demons." Tundra asked, as Ribbons could not answer since it did not know itself. "You forget I'm just as old as you are,for I am you too." Ribbons said,as it kept it's grip on Tundra.

"Whatever it is, if you think for one moment that Slender Man's so called creatures is different then that, of what you see before you, then Tundra you are not ready to meet Slender Man, or any of those who have anything to do with him. Tundra, if that thing goes to attack us, I will have to take over your body again, as I have before. I'm sorry I have no choice, I shall not allow any human, or any creature to hurt the Pure Blood. Even if it means I got to kill everything." Ribbons stated in a hiss, as the threads started to harden under Tundra. She looked down at the threads, and just nods her head to agree with Ribbons. "Phantom..." Tundra said, as she kept her eye on the creature.

((Okay, so this is where we leave off on Chapter Two. Got to make a cliff hang, and thank you for reading, stayed tuned for Chapter Three. Also forgive me on this one being not in first person, or more. This chapter is kind of like a test to see if I will keep up with my first person or not. Sorry, if this chapter is kind of crappy trying to work on just one idea here, and I seem to have more going on in my head then normal. So Chapter two like I said is my test on this story to see if I will keep this one story going. Next chapter will be out next week from now, and now time to work on FNAF's for my FNAF's fan lovers.))


	3. Please Read

To my fellow readers on here. Sorry that none of my stories have been updated as for late. Real life had kept me busy with studies, and work as well. Each story is in the work right now, and two of the chapters are ready to be put out. The third one of Slenderman's Pure Blood is still in the works, due to writer's block I'm afraid. Five Night's At Freddy, is half way done, and For Your Entertainment is just about done, just go to read through it one more time to make sure I have everything perfect for my readers on here. Thank you for bearing with me, and thank you for staying my faithful readers. Once again I'm truly sorry for the delay in each of these stories. Just with three of them in the work, makes it hard at times to work on just one, when I have ideas for one of the other two. T.T So I am sorry again, and I hope to have each of these chapters out by this weekend, or next week for sure.

KawaiiCreepy Writer. 3


End file.
